Morgan Blake (Creed490)
Basic Information Race: Human Class: Sorcerer (Elemental Bloodline) Level: 1 Experience: 1,184 XP Alignment: Chaotic Neutral Languages: Common, Deltan, Middle Landellian, Inner Sea Deity: - First Seen: The Dunn Wright Inn Location: Special Delivery Background: Open Abilities * Please indicate Racial and Level Adjustments STR: 10 +0 (00 pts) DEX: 12 +1 (02 pts) CON: 11 +0 (01 pts) INT: 14 +2 (05 pts) WIS: 12 +1 (02 pts) CHA: 18 +4 (10 pts) +2 racial Combat Statistics (Max -2) HP: 6 = + CON (00) + FC (00) (Sorcerer) AC: 11 = + DEX (01) + Armor (00) + Shield (00) + Natural (00) + Size (00) + Misc (00) AC Touch: 11 = + DEX (01) + Size (00) + Misc (00) AC Flatfooted: 10 = + Armor (00) + Shield (00) + Natural (00) + Size (00) + Misc (00) INIT: +01 = (01) + Misc (00) BAB: +00 = (00) CMB: +00 = (00) + STR (00) + Misc (00) CMD: 11 = + BAB (00) + STR (00) + DEX (01) + Misc (00) Fortitude: +00 = (00) + CON (00) + Misc (00) Reflex: +01 = (00) + DEX (01) + Misc (00) Will: +03 = (02) + WIS (01) + Misc (00) Speed: 30' Damage Reduction: 00/Any Spell Resistance: 00 Spell Failure: 00 Weapon Statistics * Please specify the nature of Special and Miscellaneous Adjustments Shortspear: Attack: +00 = (00) + STR (00) + Misc (00) + Magic (00) Damage: 1d6+0, Crit: 20/x2, Racial Features Ability Adjustments: +2 to one ability score (Cha) Size: M Speed: 30' Favored Class: Sorcerer (Extra 0-level spell) Bonus Feat: Humans select one extra feat at 1st level. Skills: Humans gain an additional skill rank at first level and one additional rank whenever they gain a level. Class Features Elemental Bloodline Sorcerer '' Armor/Weapons'': Sorcerers are proficient with all simple weapons. They are not proficient with any type of armor or shield. '' Cantrips'': Sorcerers learn a number of cantrips, or 0-level spells, as noted on Table: Sorcerer Spells Known under “Spells Known.” These spells are cast like any other spell, but they do not consume any slots and may be used again. '' Eschew Materials'': A sorcerer gains Eschew Materials as a bonus feat at 1st level. Bloodline Arcana (Fire):' Whenever you cast a spell that deals energy damage, you can change the type of damage to match the type of your bloodline. This also changes the spell's type to match the type of your bloodline. '' Elemental Ray (Fire)'': Starting at 1st level, you can unleash an elemental ray as a standard action, targeting any foe within 30 feet as a ranged touch attack. This ray deals 1d6 points of damage of your energy type + 1 for every two sorcerer levels you possess. You can use this ability a number of times per day equal to 3 + your Charisma modifier. (7 for Morgan) Feats ' ''Eschew Materials:' You can cast any spell with a material component costing ''(Sorcerer Bonus Feat) 1 gp or less without needing that component. The casting of the spell still provokes attacks of opportunity as normal. If the spell requires a material component that costs more than 1 gp, you must have the material component on hand to cast the spell, as normal. '' Elemental Focus: Fire'': Choose one energy type (acid, cold, electricity, (1st Level) or fire) Add +1 to the Difficulty Class for all saving throws against spells that deal damage of the energy type you select. ''Greater Elemental Focus: Fire '': Add +1 to the Difficulty Class for all saving (Human Bonus) throws against spells that deal damage of the energy type you select. This bonus stacks with the bonus from Elemental Focus. Traits '' Charming (Social): You gain a +1 trait bonus when you use Bluff or Diplomacy on a character that is (or could be) sexually attracted to you, and a +1 trait bonus to the save DC of any language-dependent spell you cast on such characters or creatures. '' '''Gifted Adept' (Magic): Pick one spell when you choose this trait. Whenever you ''' Burning Hands cast that spell, its effects manifest at +1 caster level. Skills Skill Points: 5 = (02) + INT (02)/Level; FC (00), Racial (01) (Sorcerer) Skills Total Rank CS Ability ACP Misc Acrobatics 1 0 0 1 -0 +0 Appraise 6 1 3 2 +0 Bluff 8 1 3 4 +0 Climb 0 0 0 0 -0 +0 Craft ( ) 0 0 2 +0 Diplomacy 4 0 0 4 +0 Disable Device 0 0 1 -0 +0 Disguise 4 0 0 4 +0 Escape Artist 1 0 0 1 -0 +0 Fly 1 0 0 1 -0 +0 Handle Animal 0 0 4 +0 Heal 1 0 0 1 +0 Intimidate 4 0 0 4 +0 Knowledge (Arcana) 6 1 3 2 +0 Knowledge (Dngnrng) 0 0 2 +0 Knowledge (Engnrng) 0 0 2 +0 Knowledge (Geography) 0 0 2 +0 Knowledge (History) 0 0 2 +0 Knowledge (Local) 0 0 2 +0 Knowledge (Nature) 0 0 2 +0 Knowledge (Nobility) 0 0 2 +0 Knowledge (Planes) 0 0 2 +0 Knowledge (Religion) 0 0 2 +0 Linguistics 0 0 2 +0 Perception 1 0 0 1 +0 Perform ( ) 0 0 4 +0 Profession ( ) 0 0 1 +0 Ride 1 0 0 1 -0 +0 Sense Motive 1 0 0 1 +0 Sleight of Hand 0 0 1 -0 +0 Spellcraft 6 1 3 2 +0 Stealth 1 0 0 1 -0 +0 Survival 1 0 0 1 +0 Swim 0 0 0 0 -0 +0 Use Magic Device 8 1 3 4 +0 Known Spell List Cantrips Level 1 ~ 4/day * Spark (DC 16) * Burning Hands (CL+1, DC 17) * Flare (DC 16) * Disguise Self * Arcane Mark * Prestidigitation * Umbrella Equipment Equipment Cost Weight Explorer's Outfit -- -- lb Shortspear (Melee) 1 gp 3 lb Light Crossbow 35 gp 4 lb 10 Crossbow Bolts in quiver 1 gp 1 lb Dagger 2 gp 1 lb Backpack 2 gp 2 lb Oil, pint, x10 1 gp 10 lb Courtier's Outfit 30 gp 6 lb Ruby Necklace 50 gp -- lb Bedroll .1 gp 5 lb 100' of Hemp Rope 2 gp 20 lb Crowbar 2 gp 5 lb Flint and Steel 1 gp -- lb 5 Days of Trail Rations 2.5 gp 5 lb 10 more Crossbow Bolts 1 gp 1 lb = Totals: 130.6 gp 63 lb Light Medium Heavy Max Weight: 0-33 34-66 67-100 Heavy Encumbrance Finances PP: 135 Initial Character Money: 150 gp GP: 17 earned on first adventure: 1,359 gp SP: 9 CP: 0 Career Earnings: 1,509 gp Carried Inventory: -131.1 gp Consumed or Destroyed: 0 gp Coinage: 1,367.9 gp Details Size: M Gender: F Age: 22 Height: 5 foot, 6 inches Weight: 132 pounds Hair Color: Red Eye Color: Brown Skin Color: Caucasian Appearance: Morgan is a charming and beautiful young woman who, were it not for her shapely appearance, would fit in with the predominately male profession of adventuring. She keeps her bright red hair cut short, and usually wears comfortable clothing that allows her to move around the battlefield. She has dark brown eyes, and a warm, bright smile that hides her potentially destructive nature. In many cases, Morgan will bind her chest and wear looser clothing to hide the fact that she is, indeed, female, so that she can better fit her assumed identity. She often wears a loose fitting pair of trousers, a large, thick jacket, a wide brimmed hat, and a scarf wrapped around her lower face and neck. Demeanor: Morgan, despite her beauty, shies away from exploiting her personal appeal. Always more interested in exploring caves and forests than wearing dresses, Morgan is more comfortable in a seedy bar than a ballroom. She is determined, passionate, and quick to anger or make decisions. Background Morgan Blake, as she is now known, was born Maria Crendraven on the outskirts of Whiteoak, a small town a day east of Tritower to Michael and Sarah Crendraven. The Crendravens were a family of hunters and trappers who lived in the forest outside of town, and made a steady profit selling furs to merchants headed back west. From a young age, the parents knew something was off about their daughter. Her hair was unnaturally red for their family, all having brown hair, and resisted any attempts to change the color. They would wake up in the middle of the night to find the fireplace lit in the cabin. Candles would go missing. Their daughter would disappear into the forest for hours on end, always without any explanation. Eventually, the Crendravens decided to let their daughter do what she pleased, that whatever strange things were happening would eventually cease as she grew older. The years passed. The child grew into a beautiful young woman, but the strange occurrences only became more and more common. Word spread, whispered across tables in bars and down trade lanes, of a beautiful maiden, hair red as fire, who lived in the forest outside of Whiteoak. These whispers, however, attracted the wrong kind of attention. One night, when the girl was 19 years old, the family cabin was surrounded by a group of bandits led by a mercenary captain named Morgan Blake. Blake demanded the daughter, threatening the lives of the family. Unwilling to give up his daughter, Michael Crendraven attacked Blake, but was struck down by the bandits. As a punishment for this transgression, the mercenary ordered the home burned down, with the Crendravens inside. The rest of the Crendraven family burned inside the house, all save Maria, the daughter. She had known for most of her life that she held some strange affinity for flames, but had never guessed that it went as far as protecting her from a raging inferno. Once the bandits left, she stumbled from the fire, briefly mourned the passing of her family, then embarked on a mission for vengeance. Following the bandits' tracks back to their camp, Maria summoned forth the magic that had lain dormant in her blood her entire life. She slew the bandits that killed her family, burning them alive as they had done the day before. Afterwards, since Maria Crendraven was presumed dead after the house fire that consumed her family, she adopted the identity of the man who killed her father. She used the reputation of the mercenary to leverage her way into acquiring equipment from local vendors, then muscled her way to Venza to search for work befitting her unique talents. Though she justifies it as a means to an end, Maria, or Morgan, as she now is known, relishes the power afforded her by her talents. Adventure Log Special Delivery Jan 1st, 2013 - March 13th, 2013 XP Received: 1,184 XP = (680 EXP + 504 TXP over 72 days) Treasure Received: 1,359 GP = (927 EXP + 432 TXP over 72 days) Level Ups Level 2: Class: Class BAB: +0 to +0 Fort: +0 to +0 Ref: +0 to +0 Will: +0 to +0 Feat: Feat Features: Class Features HP: Max -2 or Link to IC Roll, +1 FC Bonus (If Chosen) Skill Pts: +0 = +0 (Class) +0 (Race) +00 (Old Total) +1 (FC Bonus if Chosen) = 00 (New Total) Level 2 to Level 3 Next, and so on . . . Approvals *Approval (Jan 10th, 2013) (Satin Knights - Judge) level 1 *Approval (10 Jan 2013) (Systole ~ Alternate Judge Extraordinnaire) level 1 Category:Approved Characters